


Yearn.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [95]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 5, What shouldve happened, and the blakes arent at each others throats for a change, in which octavia comforts bellamy, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Y/N and Bellamy. Two long-lost lovers whose fate is written in stone in their favor; always coming back to each other, one way or another.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 6





	Yearn.

Once everyone is inside the ship, just in time to leave Earth before the missile hits the valley, Jackson is taking care of your wounds, giving you some painkillers, and advising you to take it easy. You promise you will for the last thing you want to be doing now is holding an argument with anybody; not in the state you're in and tired as you stand.

You end up laying in one of the hallways, your head over Octavia's legs acting as your pillow. You ask her not to let you fall asleep, but Octavia knows best, watching as you easily drift off to sleep, ignoring the chaos around you, smile on her face.

An hour goes by and the decision to go into cryo is reached, which means you have to get up and go into your designated spot but Octavia doesn't have it in herself to wake you up so she simply informs of your state. And, as easy as the sun rising every day, Bellamy stands in front of you, picking you up from the floor and onto his arms like he's done so many times before. It feels so familiar to him, his heart doing that funny thing it only does around you. But it's also new, refreshing, exciting. Six years is a long time to be away from the person you love most.

Octavia walks after him, a smile on her face as he watches her brother carefully, her eyes following his every move. She had grown so used to seeing you both together for a year... this brings memories back for her. Memories of an easier time. A time in which you still hadn't lost yourselves.

Bellamy places you in one of the beds, unable to stop himself from kissing your forehead. His heart is screaming at him that this is where he needs to be, yelling at him not to move away from you ever again. He knows he never will. He runs his thumb over your cheek as Octavia stands beside him, soft eyes looking at her brother knowing well that he'd stand there just like that if he wasn't aware of her presence. It's like he's lost track of time, of where he is and there's only you.

\- "It may have been six years," - Octavia's voice is calm and loving- "but you still look at her like you always have."

\- "And how's that?"

Bellamy doesn't move his eyes from you but he knows he has to get you into cryo before he goes in himself. He takes a last glance at your face, licking his lips as he moves back and presses the button that gets your bed into place. He isn't sure if you will dream during cryo, but that doesn't stop him from wishing you'll dream of him and a future together.

\- "Longingly." -Octavia answers his questions as his eyes catch hers- "Like love is the only thing you know."

\- "Yeah." -Bellamy can't stop himself from glancing back at you.

\- "You'll get through this." -he stands straighter as his sister's words hit his ears, furrowing his eyebrows as he faces her- "I know it's been hard, but it'll heal."

\- "How do you know?"

Bellamy doesn't bother hiding anything from Octavia. He knows it's crystal clear he is still deeply in love with you, even if the past couple of weeks seem to have forced you further apart than you've ever been even if you stood at hand reach.

\- "Because you remind me of Lincoln and me."

\- "O, I'm so–"

\- "It's okay." -Octavia squeezes his upper arm, any trace of the blame she once placed over him or anger she might have still felt when the bunker closed, long gone- "Y/N helped me get through that." -now it's Octavia looking at your sleeping figure, smiling to herself before facing her brother again- "The only thing that could break Lincoln and me apart was death. It's the same with you two."

\- "I broke her heart." -Bellamy shifts on his feet uncomfortable; there's so much he needs to say- "I don't deserve her."

\- "I'm not saying it will be easy, especially since Y/N's so stubborn and hellbent on not being the best for you." -she presses the button to open the bed beside yours, jumping on it- "You will figure it out." -her eyes find her brother's again as he stands beside her- "You always do."


End file.
